


The Inside of Your Frame

by DarkPoisonousLove



Series: Dance of Devotion [15]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Cock Tease, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Scratching, Sexual Content, Smut, and just a touch of fluff and angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPoisonousLove/pseuds/DarkPoisonousLove
Summary: After a slight disagreement with Griffin over priorities and a night filled with colorful yearning giving alluring shapes to his dreams, all that's left on Valtor's mind and body is making the fantasies reality. Instead, he leaves himself in Griffin's hands and mind games as he exists inside the boundaries she draws for him now.
Relationships: Griffin/Valtor | Baltor (Winx Club)
Series: Dance of Devotion [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800337
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Inside of Your Frame

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually an accident and I can't even remember how the idea came to be but I am really happy that I managed to write something for this verse after so long. Hope you enjoy!

A pull in his body dragged him towards wakefulness in a harsh manner he would have protested against despite the fight he’d put up the previous night at Griffin’s insistence to give himself a rest. The only place he’d wanted to be had been bent over his desk and crumpling his too-important paperwork under the power of her touch. She’d bound him to his promise of obedience instead to have him wrapped in her embrace and the sheets as sleep befall him faster than he could have caught up with his fading argument.

It had been a restless night, though, plagued with physical cravings the dream realm hadn’t satisfied in spite of the images his mind had conjured to fill the vast emptiness his need had outlined like a frame on a blank canvas for his arousal to tug his consciousness out of the fruitless search for respite. Just in time for the swelling in his balls to get encouraged by the sound of Griffin’s steps.

She introduced herself to the scene at the right moment once more as if time was stardust in her palm she arranged over the space of his apartment with the will of her every breath. The quietness of her flats gliding through the surroundings on her way to him gripped his mind in insistent but gentle anticipation to have the intensity bubbling up under his skin like lava brought to a slow boil instead of inflating as it would have under the poke of heels.

The door didn’t even creek as she pushed it open all the way to find him all ready and waiting for the tenderness she always wore on her skin like a treat to give regardless of whether he’d earned it. She leaned on the door frame, all poise and grace in the apron she’d thrown over her bra and panties to tease his memory with the hidden expanses of delicate flesh. It had been the perfect place to fall asleep–so soft on him and just about enough to tickle his demons into motion with its feather-light promise of inextinguishable warmth–and a torture in his wound up mind that had turned its spikes on the inside to keep from prickling her as she offered the comfort of her presence. His dreams of his hands all over her–and his cock – inside her–fell over his eyes as they rolled in the back of his head where the fantasy had retreated to steal his attention from her. All that was left behind was the pitiful twitching of his erection in his boxers at the need for freedom.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty,” Griffin teased, the words sliding their edges over his fragile skin before her teeth showed up in her smile to greet him with pearly playfulness and care. A reward for giving her the ice of his gaze despite both the unfulfilled fantasy in his mind dependent on her mercy and the instinctive wariness ruling the beast he’d made of his heart. “I see you don’t need the wakeup kiss,” her attention remained on his face as the golden of her irises collected the expression he paid to the tickle of her voice on his cock from so far across the room. She was drinking in the effect she had on him like it was sunlight flowing through the veins of the most beautiful blossom he’d seen to lend it its color.

“I’m so turned on I can barely sit still,” he squirmed, not from the weakness of the confession but from the jolt of pleasure his surrender to her sent through his erection. It only made the persistent throbbing in it rise to a higher frequency to draw her closer with the pulsing signals it sent at shorter intervals of time now, yet all of them felt like an entire life. She had to see it even if she wasn’t looking down his body. It was written all over his being and vibrated in the air around him.

“I haven’t eaten yet, Valtor.” A gleam of wickedness rolled down the curve of her golden gaze.

“Perfect opportunity to take me in your mouth.” He smirked to charm her into complying but the raised brow with which she met his cockiness strapped him back into his position and this time securely, with no writhing to shake his role out of his focus no matter how much his impulses rattled his brain around his skull. “Please, I need some relief. I doubt I’ll last more than a couple minutes anyway.”

He clutched the sheets to keep his reaction confined into the respect he held for the authority he’d given her over himself. He’d taken disappointment to hold hostage in his own chest when he’d given her the keys to his whole being. She was free to drive him insane with desire for her without having to look over her shoulder for his disagreement catching up with her. Instead of rushing, she could take her time. And he could take his to melt in a sizzling mess hissing quietly between her words or fall to pieces in a silent explosion she could gather in her hand harmlessly.

“You’re making me lunch and dinner,” Griffin tossed him a trade he would have dropped if it were an object when she didn’t even have to bother. She didn’t need to bargain for what was already hers and could just give him the magic of their power play in return. All the sensations she grew over his spine just by trailing a fingertip over it resonated in his heart to make its noises bloom in a harmonized symphony.

She didn’t waste time on building up the tension–it would break through the ceiling if he had to lift his head up one more time to look at her–and strode over to the bed to kneel in front of it without hesitation. Her fingers were creeping under the waistband of his underwear before he’d even finished sealing in his mind like a photograph the image of her in an apron and kneeling in the bedroom as if she was about to cook up some surprise to spice up a typical morning scene.

He lifted up his hips to assist in the removal of the barrier holding his desire from the eager encouragement of her swift movements and settled in the familiarity of a hand on the bed and the other in her hair which she didn’t even react to. He was welcomed between her lips as well in a blink to give a keen whine as the inviting wetness of her mouth enveloped him. His cock slipped in like it was home.

Griffin’s nails sank in the tender insides of his thighs to part them further while her tongue caressed over his length to soothe the shock he released in the hearty hiss he gifted her in return. Her lips stretched in a smile around him as if the air his shallower breaths were sparing in the room was flowing directly in her system while her fingers traced higher up his parted legs. In that position he was all trussed up in her face for her to explore all the sensitive flesh of his thighs that wasn’t pressed into the mattress and his straining balls right under her chin. Even the area hidden behind them and rich in nerve endings.

He was the one nearly choking on her initiative as she gorged herself on his cock and it hit the back of her throat like it belonged there. Any struggle against her gag reflex was perfectly suffocated under his length in her mouth to leave him woven in the tapestry of the skill and commitment she was putting in their pretend play like he was hypnotized. He could have fallen right down the molten depths of her shining eyes–she hadn’t broken eye contact either, her gaze clear of any tears that could fall and see him pulling away to protect her from their scorching prickles–if not for her teeth dragging over the tender flesh of his erection as she retreated.

A gasp almost sent him bucking back into her open throat but her hands on his thighs held him down as she closed her jaw again with just the tip of his cock in her mouth. Her teeth sank into it to burn the nerves with alertness before releasing his mind of their physical presence but not the imprint she’d left.

“I told you I was hungry.” Griffin licked his erection like it was a lollipop while pumping it with her fist, her other hand squeezing his balls just tight enough to pull him in the knowledge that he’d take as much as she wanted him to.

Her lips closed in a kiss to the head of his cock before she sucked like she wanted to drain his soul out through the peak of his arousal. She didn’t even have to strain with it. He’d give it willingly just like all the previous times he’d let her claim him. He’d do just about anything for the gentleness of her caresses through his blond locks and the mellowness of her voice as she told him about the plot of the novel that had sheltered her mind the same way hers sheltered him. Seeing just the implication of the care she put in cooking for him strapped over her body had been the last stroke to his heart sending it swelling into unbearable want for the attentiveness she treated him to every time he dropped his walls to let her in. He would burst if he didn’t spill it.

“Are you close?” Griffin asked, her lips teasing his cock as she dragged her mouth over the length of it. Up and down the underside in a maddeningly subtle touch he could only respond to by clutching the sheets fiercely after he freed her hair from the grip of his roughness.

“Oh, god, yes,” Valtor huffed out through the stinging in his eyes as the tears pricked all over the ice of them. Tiny, little pokes that every contact with her soft, slow cruelty drove incessantly into his mind that would have sent him kicking his feet if she weren’t grounding him with her whole weight on top. “Please, Griffin.” A half sob was what she pulled out of him with the lightest pinch to his scrotum that could have very well sent all the pleasure curling back into the depths of his body only to have it flooding the surface even more frantically instead. “Just a little bit more.”

His head hit the mattress before he’d even caught that glimpse of her that had lured him towards his surefire downfall. A peek would be enough to sent him toppling into the ocean of release she was deliberately keeping from him between her mischievous fingers and behind her closed lips. He closed his eyes as he waited for his verdict.

“Please,” he heaved out, filling the pause amidst which his skin tingled all over where his cum would only soothe if Griffin let it spill like her arousal always did at the song of his desperation. “Please.”

“Of course.” Her voice was so soft he could melt right into it like it was hot chocolate. Hot chocolate in which he’d drown before the excess sugar had its chance to kill him. “Just a liiittle more,” she drawled out as she ran her finger over his erection lazily in contradiction with the energy she’d invested in driving him towards the edge. As if she had all the time in the world instead of a mess of a sub waiting to sag in her hands and a breakfast for the two of them rapidly cooling on the table.

“Griffin...” Breathing wasn’t enough to distract him when the thoughts lodged between his ribs like the seconds pricked his cock with anticipation to see if his desire would ooze. He needed more. He needed the mercy of her voice. “Are you going to ruin my orgasm?” There was no pleading on his tongue, only silence he hoped to shove down his mouth to suffocate the echoing suspicion. It wasn’t his place to decide what he went through, just carry out her will in his existence.

“Relax, Valtor,” Griffin fed the words to him like he was the only one starving. It wasn’t a taunt but an order he put his everything into obeying since it was the setup of her power. “I am not going to ruin your orgasm.”

She would have had him crying out his gratitude if not for the shift in the mattress that tipped his mind downward to crash into her as she climbed on top of his exposed body. She kept stroking her palm over his length as she made her way up his figure leaving the scorch of her breath all over him to raise the temperature alongside the tension building up between her open lips and in his balls.

“I am going to ruin you,” she whispered in his ear in a release of everything he’d wanted.

It happened in a flash. Her words struck his mind with the charge needed to leap over the edge right as her fingers let go of his erection and he dangled over the chasm suspended midair by the invisible mass of pressure that hadn’t made it out to burst inside him. The orgasm was stuck right there in his throbbing cock and swollen balls just like her name was stuffed in his mouth like a prayer he couldn't swallow with the devotion he wanted to give his nightmare. It was tearing his throat apart while his tongue writhed in agony like a beheaded snake, bringing to life inhuman sounds and obedience.

He hadn’t wailed a protest–that would be blasphemy–just the toll his surrender had taken on him. It was the currency she liked receiving his submission in, the golden making up her irises so that they’d shine on him sweetly as she shoved him into a bed of sleepless benevolence.

Her fingers threaded through his blond strands, her arm draped over his chest to anchor him as she toyed with his head. Both of them. “I would’ve let you help yourself to a pillow if you weren’t so repulsed by the mere idea of one last night,” she cooed at him, the image of humping to an orgasm slicing through his mind with a white-hot blade of arousal and inconsolableness. It would have been a heaven he wasn’t allowed to enter as she held him by the heart in the palm of her hand. “Now you can reflect _hard_ on your choices while you prepare a three-course meal for both lunch and dinner.” She leaned over and bit his lip as if she wanted to eat him. As if she hadn’t already, swallowed him all up in her being where he never wanted to leave. “If I’m satisfied after the second dessert, I’ll let you have the treat of my mouth again, this time to completion,” she continued against his open lips to devour the eager moan he held himself to at the taste of her generosity.

“Yes, Griffin,” he urged himself to open his eyes and look at her through the curtain of frenzied lust and restraint she’d dropped on him. He could come if he rutted against the air of her control over him. Just a movement and he’d tip over the edge of propriety as he relinquished his deference for her just for the relief of easing the tension in his system. Much like the tension he himself had summoned the previous night to snuggle between them. It would be so easy to betray them both–again–to relax the strain in mind and matter but being hard was the testament of true devotion in their relationship.

“That’s the proper response to my wishes,” Griffin winked to rock his whole world and send him groaning–in suffering appreciation as his cock twitched again at the slightest motion on the surface or deep inside him–before pushing herself up. She slapped his inner thigh in a jolt of need he had to strangle both in his voice and in his body. “Your little show of obedience almost made me forget,” she elaborated like she always did.

She would never miss the chance to make things more complicated for him and create an intricate set of rules to hold him in, keeping just enough of his weight on his toes to make him work for both their enjoyment and taking away any burden to leave him in the freedom of flight.

“You’re only allowed to wear this.” She took off the apron and tossed it over his naked vulnerability in a deceitful offering of reprieve. “If you drip even one drop of precum–or an even more punishable offense,” she was driving all the points home like nails in his tender bits pulling his mind apart by focusing it in so many different places, all solidified by the same sensation in a disarming paradox, “cum–you’ll wish for the chance to kiss my mouth goodbye.” The firmness her soft lips willed into existence was luring him already to give him one more impulse to struggle against in the name of pleasing her.

He groaned in the midst of a loud exhale to almost choke on the sound. Luckily, he’d gotten all his words out the previous night in a long plea of indulgence she’d ignored in favor of her wishes.

“Don’t worry, I’ll still bite restraint into you but you won’t get to release your worship for me,” she smirked at the hitch in his breath piercing him in the ribcage like a letter opener. “The outline of your bulging cock under the apron is all the view I want to be seeing today and I won’t have you staining it with your leaking impulsiveness.”

It was a challenge he was running the risk of failing but he’d play. He’d play her game when that was the only angle through which he could see his own pleasure anymore after she had rewired his perception of the world. It was her pleasure he painted on his canvas now to frame and hang on his wall when the bedroom had become her territory and so had the apartment. His being was her kingdom and his pleasure was his service to the happy shine of her golden eyes that was the only image his mind summoned to contain his desire in.


End file.
